Mishaps
by beres
Summary: The Doctor comes back after a Torchwood trip. However after being away for two months and not having been expected back, will he be able to manage these new and unexpected truths?. And when a tragic event happens will they get through together or apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:_**

**_I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while now so I hope people like it. This is the first in a series of ones offs which will explore the normalcy of Human life for the Doctor and Rose. Let me know what you think, there'll be more on this coming soon to this series I promise._**

All thanks to:

**_My lovely beta, who made this whole little story better. :D_**

Beres xx

* * *

Christmas in the Tyler family was always full of traditions, especially now they'd been living on the parallel Earth. It'd been six months when the Doctor and Rose had finally moved out of the Tyler mansion and into the overly large flat they they'd managed to buy themselves. The Doctor had insisted on the fact that they got some sort of Office along with the usual bedroom, bathroom, lounge, kitchen and anything else that someone might have desired. Both of them on very reasonable Torchwood salaries, so getting things like that definitely wasn't a problem.

Although Rose had a feeling that perhaps it was because he wanted somewhere to tinker whilst his mind wandered back over his epic life. He'd never been particularly good at sleeping, he'd found himself waking in the early hours of the morning when he'd only been asleep for five hours. Five hours of sleep per day seemed to the norm for the Doctor, any more than that and Rose found she had an hyperactive Timelord on her hands which then resulted in pictures being broken when they fell off the walls as he jumped about on the sofas.

The large six foot Christmas Tree stood in the large Entrance Hall as The Doctor came in. He smiled, seeing Tony whizzing round the bottom of it with what seemed like a lot of tinsel tied together. He smiled as he put his bag down; the safely secured Laptop put away until later use, he knew full well that he'd be hidden away behind it until later on that evening if he wasn't careful. Work and emails seemed to be something of a regular fiddle for the Doctor late at night when the rest of the world was sleeping.

Torchwood had all closed early, in the Doctors department anyway. Once his Zeppelin from Australia had landed he'd been sent straight homes with confidence that he had nothing to do, and that they had everything under control. But he certainly knew that if anything were to go wrong then he'd be consulted straight away, although the chances of having Christmas ruined were pretty low. Things that happened in this universe weren't always at Christmas and hadn't happened for the last few years.

In fact nothing had happened at Christmas for the last few years, so the Doctor had spent five very good years watching Rose play with her little brother as he put the last of the Christmas decorations up.

He smiled hearing Tony's giggle whilst Rose ran around from behind the tree catching her little brother in her arms. He hadn't seen them eight weeks, what with Torchwood having shipped him off to Australia until next February to investigate an alien sighting in a sea side town near Perth.

And although the Doctor hadn't imagined he'd be home for a good six weeks, he'd managed to catch the last Zeppelin home. He'd liked Australia, but he'd missed Rose, England and Home more than he'd imagined and didn't want to be out there any longer than the six weeks he already had been. He wanted to come home, especially for Christmas.

Although he also knew that he'd have to fly straight back out within the next five days, but he didn't want to tell Rose that just yet (even though she'd probably guess anyway.) He just wanted to enjoy her company and enjoy Christmas. Not dampen the spirits by explaining he'd have to travel right across the world once again.

"Awww Rose!!!" Tony exclaimed.

"Awww Rose nothing." Rose replied, kissing his nose and laughing at the face he made, "I doubt Mum would be pleased if you managed to bring down the whole tree."

"I only did it once!" the seven year old protested.

"Twice including when you pushed me into it last year!"

Tony giggled. "That was Johns fault."

"I know, but you knocked it over cos he was too scared to pick the bowl up." Rose said remembering last years tree incident as she sat down on the large steps letting Tony run free from her arms. She smiled as Tony decided to make more use of the tinsel and put some on the stairs only letting herself bite her lip as he caught her side, opening up another bout of pain in her side once again. She closed her eyes briefly putting her hand over her belly, hoping beyond hope that the life she'd created with a man on a completely different continent was still there.

"Ohh Christmas decoration time is it?" the Doctor asked, managing to make Rose jump off her seat and begin to pull her jumped down in attempts to get rid of any visible signs of cuts from an earlier excursion she'd had. She knew what the Doctor was like, he'd only worry about it.

_"Rose!!" Jake shouted looking round the blackened room. They'd managed to get stuck in a crater near by, in which was a impossibly large tree house like hut in the middle of the craters walls. However inside were what looked to be death traps all over the place, including a large drop with spears which reminded Rose terribly of a Tomb Raider game Mickey had been addicted to years before. The lights had gone out suddenly and the room quiet. "You still there?"_

_"I'm here Jake." Rose said slipped her hand into his gently, the lights going out were never a helpful coincident and the fact that they couldn't see anything didn't help what so ever. Especially when she knew that there were creatures roaming around that could quite easily rip them to pieces._

_"Where's the rest of the team?"_

_"I don't know." Rose answered truthfully, "I really don't, they were here a moment ago but right now I'm not too sure. I think... Jake I can't see anything, when they went out that door if they'd fallen we wouldn't have been able to help them..."_

_"Just don't think about it Rose..." Jake answered quickly putting his arm round her and canoeing them to the side of the room where they knew a wall was._

_"There's a drop, must be fifty feet at the least." Rose said quietly, "Right behind where we were standing. They could have..."_

_"You don't know that they fell.."_

_"No your right I don't," Rose replied looking at him, "But I do know that can't see a thing and surely they'd have answered by now."_

_"I hope so..." Jack whispered looking round, "Maybe we could find them... they had their pagers on them right?"_

_"I think so yeah..." Rose replied quietly, she scanned the room whilst Jake paged them and let out a sigh of relief when she couldn't hear anything. "They got away?"_

_"I'm presuming so." Jake replied before pressing the button on top of the torch and shining it over the ground. "Straight ahead... we'll be alright."_

_A roar echoed through the room and Jake found himself being dragged straight across the room. Rose stopped, suddenly unable to move and looked round, Jake was standing still in the middle of the room. A terrified expression on his face and yet she didn't know why. The torch was only providing only a screen of light for one of them when Jake shone it in the wrong direction._

_Rose shivered as she felt a breath on her back, she closed her eyes._

_"Great..." She thought to herself silently, "I'm gonna die in a Tomb Raider style..." _

_Rose felt a tear go down her cheek silently, and before she could see or do anything to change the situation she felt herself falling into unconsciousness, her hand resting over her stomach protecting the small life within her._

The Doctor could only grin as Tony came running over hugging his legs, surprise evident on both their faces. "Hello Mr..."

"I thought you were in Ausbalia!!"

"Australia." the Doctor chucked, correcting the child on his vocabulary gently. "And I wanted to come home, I haven't seen you all in six weeks!"

Tony wriggled excitedly and the Doctor placed him on the floor, running over to the kitchen shouting, "Mummy!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his voice as he did so.

Rose could only stare for a moment as she got up from the stairs, she was smiling and she picked up the star that was knocked off as Tony ran past in his quick manner.

The Doctor grinned not standing still for a moment longer and striding over and kissing her cheek gently. "Hello to you too."

Rose smiled looking at him and squealed softly as he lifted her up, the large star going on the top of the tree as it did every year. Rose grinned down at the Doctor before he lifted her down and pulled her into a hug. She could feel him pressing against her side but hid the wince and cuddled into him, glad of feeling secure in his arms once again.

"Oh it's so good to see you..." Rose whispered into his ear. "I thought you weren't going to be home until February!!"

"Well," the Doctor started before a startled cry from behind him stopped his speech. He laughed seeing Jackie, much like Rose she was surprised he'd been there.

"Oh I don't believe it!" Jackie exclaimed, "I need to peel more potatoes!!!!"

The Doctor could only laugh as she waddled away towards the kitchen, the swell of Jackie's own pregnancy just starting to show. Although Pete's wages was more than enough to mean they could employ more staff for the kitchen. Jackie had insisted that they didn't have any help with the kitchens, Rose knew her Mother enjoyed cooking. And having a large American sized fridge was just one of the dreams that Jackie had fulfilled whilst being here on the parallel world.

"What made you come home?" Rose asked once she herself had stopped laughing. "I thought..."

"I wanted to be here..." he put his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently as he did so. "I wanted to be with you... you're all I've got now Rose."

"Doctor don't say that." Rose said softly looking at him before pulling him into a hug again ignoring the pain she'd gotten in her side once again. She buried her head in his shoulder, taking comfort in the nutty smell he smelt of along with the small scent of Bananas. She smiled against him, only he would smell like Bananas. But she wasn't complaining, she found him all the more adorable.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Rose looked on as the Doctor lifted his heavy suitcase onto the baggage cart at Torchwoods overly large air field. Although Heathrow was nearby, when it was required to go overseas Torchwood insisted that their employers (although that may well have been Petes influence!!) travel privately. And Rose wasn't complaining, she didn't like planes as it was so flying privately with Torchwood always made her feel slightly more comfortable about the whole endeavour. _

_She stayed quiet as the Doctor came back over, the decision having been made that he'd go to Australia only the evening before and Rose knew that she had to respect his decision. However she also knew he'd be missed, they'd spent the last five years on this planet and Rose knew full well that most of that time had been spent together._

_She could remember the first time he'd come home after work, pale, quiet and obviously in need of a very large cup of tea. He'd gone straight over to the sofa, sitting down but not bothering to take off his coat. He hadn't whispered a word to Rose as she pulled him into the hug he needed, happy to let her hold him as he cast his mind back over his epic life and mourn the loss of something he'd held very dear to his heart._

_"You gonna be alright?" the Doctor asked, the wind blowing over their faces as the Zeppelin got ready to take off._

_"Always yeah..." Rose replied wincing slightly at the way it had come out. She looked down at the floor and sighed softly. "Do you have to go?"_

_"You know I do." the Doctor answered, "Still... I'll be back before you know it."  
_**  
**_Rose nodded silently feeling his arms come around her in a tight embrace, they clung to each other until Petes voice rang out over the airfield signalling the beginning of the Doctors departure._

_"I've got to go..." the Doctor said gently._

_Rose stayed where she was, his hand falling away from his as he walked up to the Zeppelin. Flashes of their lives together flashed before he eyes and she ran over to him quickly, taking his hand and stopping him from going any further. He turned around and she quickly pulled him into a desperate kiss, letting that explain everything else that she couldn't and hadn't for the last five years._

_The Doctor, obviously been taken by surprise at her signs of affection she'd shown to him. Rose had pulled away after a minute after realising he hadn't responded before she felt his arms going around her waist, pulling her closer. A horn sounded, knowing full well that The Doctor had to go, Rose reluctantly pulled back breaking their kiss, and moaned softly before burying her head in his shoulder holding onto his waist before looking up into his eyes and stepping back, both knowing his departure was evident. She leaned up to his ear, whispering him goodbye and watched as he stepped back to enter the zeppelin._

_Rose stepped back into the safety circle that Torchwood had made; watching as the Zeppelin took off and made it's way to Australia, taking the Doctor with it. Rose stayed quiet; a lone tear on cheek._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And then there was this giant sort of... well it was like a mosquito which well lets face it it's Austrlia so it's not exactly unsual but it really wasn't the normal size, oh no, it was so much bigger than that. I mean see that Turkey there?" the Doctor said happily pointing to the large Turkey Jackie had slaved away over for the last few hours. "It could have eaten all of that in one big go! I mean really, and that was just like having a starter. So I said to Dave...Dave's my partner, comes from Sydney, lovely bloke you'd love him Rose. Does gorgeous Chestnut Stuffing! But I can tell you more about that another time, anyway the point the is, this massive, and when I say massive I'm not understating I actally do mean massive, decided that it'd come running after us!! And I tried to hold it off, belive me, I tried throwing more Chickens at him, which weren't always cooked. Not very nice raw but it saved someones life that's the main thing really isn't it? Anyway, so we're running, and I mean running all the way through this Australian wilderness, three hours away from the base and then, this horse just appears out of nowhere and..."

"Ohh my Daddy went to Ausbalia too!!!" Tony exclaimed, completely runining the punch line of the Doctors monolouge.

The laugher inside the dining room rang out and the Doctor smiled bleakly at Tony who giggled softly, unaware that he'd just ruined the punch line of such an epic tale. However the Doctor had been rambling for at least five minutes now and somehow, he didn't think that he'd be too popular if he carried on for much longer.

"Right well... I'm shattered and I think it's somebody's bedtime." Jackie announced and got up picking up Tony despite his whine of disapproval. "Come on Mr...can you do the dishes Pete?" Jackie smiled getting up and kissed Roses cheek gently. "Night Sweetheart."

"Goodnight Mum." Rose said quietly, seeing the Doctor heading into the kitchen out the corner of her eye.

"You alright sweetheart?" Jackie asked gently, wiping some hair behind Roses ear gently. "You look pale..."

"I'm fine Mum... when am I not?" Rose lied.

Jackie looked up laughing slightly seeing the Doctor inside the large kitchen putting on yellow rubber gloves.

"He's never done the dishes before..."

"Exactly." Rose started, staying quiet for a moment, "which is exactly what's worrying me." Rose got up and walked into the kitchen, watching as the Doctor leant against the side of the cupboard, his eyes were closed, breathing light but Rose could tell there was more to it than she'd thought.

"Doctor?"

He spun round, looking at her his face the usual mixed masked of emotions that meant she couldn't tell anything properly. He kept himself so locked up usually it was always hard to see what he was thinking, which if they were in danger came in handy however when she wanted to find out if he was alright.

"I can do that..."

"No it's fine." the Doctor said smiling at her before turning away from her, and letting the hot water fall over his hands as he washed the many plates beneath it. Rose stayed quiet walking forward and wrapping her arms round his waist, kissing his shoulder gently wondering what his sudden change in mood was about.

"You can talk to me you know Doctor, if something's wrong then just..."

"Rose nothings wrong." the Doctor turned round looking at her, "Alright I might seem a little more domestic now I'm back."

"Yeah exactly," Rose laughed slightly looking at him, "Since when did you want to do the dishes? Usually you moan until I give in and then flounder me with cups of tea..."

"Well I make very good cups of tea..." the Doctor murmured softly. He felt Roses grip on him tighten and he turned round in her embrace, he smiled and touched her face with his un washing up glove hand. "Never mind me, are you alright you look a bit pale?"

"Of course I'm alright." Rose said smiling at him nusseling the hand on her cheek gently before looking at him, the warmness in his eyes she knew was something that he saved for her, and for that she knew she would be eternally grateful for it. Neither of them knew who iniated the kiss, all either of them knew all of a sudden was that they were kissing. They heard a clunk as the rest of the washing up was fortunately sent into the washing up bowl rather than the floor. Rose moaned softly, hands on the Doctors waist pulling him closer before she felt the pain in her side intensify and she groaned pulling away from The Doctors lips. She looked up at him, concern obvious on his features.

"What's wrong?"

"My side..." Rose groaned again feeling her breath stick in her throat "I can't breath, help the baby..." Rose started before she could stop herself. She hadn't mentioned the fact that she were pregnant to anyone, not even The Doctor. But it was times like this when people tend to let things slip and this was one of these times.

"Rose what...."

"The baby...Doctor I can't..." Rose slumped as fell into unconciousness before the Doctor could do anything to defuse the situation.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"Well if you think you're going to be swanning off to Australia for..."_

_"I'm not swanning off Rose!" the Doctor laughed slightly whilst Rose went around the room attempting to tidy the table up from the Doctors array of papers he'd scattered there over the following weeks._

_"Well swanning off or not, you're still going." Rose huffed softly getting a peeler from the draw and beginning to peel the carrot. "So Doctor, I'm making sure that this is a night you're going to remember so when you get to Australia your definitely going to come back."_

_The Doctor raised his eyebrows stilling her hand on the carrot, "And what makes you think you might not come back?"_

_"I have no idea!" Rose exclaimed looking at him, "But for all I know you might find something better over there and decide to stay there forever..." Rose stalled in what she was doing sniffing slightly. She couldn't face him not ever coming back, it was hard enough that he'd be away until February let alone the rest of eternity._

_The Doctors hand on Roses cheek made Rose look up at him, he smiled softly at her before wrapping his arms around her. "It will all be over in a heartbeat I promise..."_

_"You're not even going to be here for Christmas." Rose whispered not looking at him again._

_"I'm sorry... but you know I have to go." the Doctor said, "If I don't then..."_

_"Then what Doctor?" Rose asked looking up at him, "You'd just be stuck here with us humans like the last five years? Australia gives you a chance to travel again otherwise you'd be stuck here with me, not the travelling around in a Blue Box which I know you want to do. You're settling for second best..."_

_"Rose Marion Tyler you know that's not what I meant at all." the Doctor said looking her straight in the eye. "If I had to choose between the universe and you, I'd pick you any day. It doesn't matter what type of eternity I might be getting afterwards, I'd be with you. And b you/b Rose Tyler are the most important thing to me in the world..."_

_"Why?" Rose croaked. "Surely if I mattered then..."_

_"I love you," the Doctor interrupted, "Isn't that enough?"_

_Rose didn't know what to say or what exactly happened next, she didn't think the Doctor had either. It was only as they found themselves backing into the nearest bedroom, clothes getting throwing away as they began their night that they'd never forget. However little did they know at the time that they'd soon realise this night was going to mean more than a casual step further in their relationship._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sound of a heat monitor was never something that comforted Rose as she came to from the world of darkness. However she soon realised that this wasn't the first thing that she was brought to her attention.

Pain.

There was a small pain in her side, she couldn't imagine what it might have been like had it hadn't of been somewhat hidden by what she assumed where drugs making her drowsy. She could hear hushed voices that she recognised and knew quite well that her Mother must have been bantering on to the other occupants in the about something and from what she was saying, she definitely wasn't amused.

"And she just went floundering off into a battlefield!!" Jackie exclaimed, "Do you honestly think it was safe to let her go and do such a thing?"

"Jackie I didn't even know she was pregnant." Pete was saying, "If I'd known..."

Was pregnant? Roses heart sank at the words that Pete uttered. She'd known... somewhere inside of her she'd known that something was missing within her. For the last two months, two weeks. She'd felt different, she'd felt pregnant even though it'd only been within the first two months. But now she just, felt empty."Well shouldn't you have had her checked out before she went? I thought it was a protocol!"

"It is a protocol for every month." Pete replied calmly, although if Rose were to look at him she'd known he was close to blowing.

"Jackie!" the Doctors voice said rather loudly, "This isn't Pete's fault alright?"

"Doctor, Rose has been severely hurt surely you're slightly mad that Torchwood didn't have the intelligence..."

"Yes!" the Doctor shouted, "I am! But right now I'm more worried about Rose coming out of this alive because believe it or not Jackie Tyler, I do not fancy losing something else in this family tonight!!"

That seemed to send the room into silence once more and Rose couldn't help but be slightly thankful for the Doctors outburst. She didn't think she could face her Mother going on about how she should have been more careful right this very second. However when Rose opened her eyes and looked around the room, she felt her nerves starting to kick in. Especially when she caught sight of the Doctors face, she could tell right there and then that he wasn't happy. Not that she blamed him, she knew that this would have hit him badly.

"Rose!" Jackie eclaimed flying over to her daughters side, "How are you feeling..."

"I'm fine... Mum... no Mum stop fussing." Rose said sitting up as she did so, managing to waft her Mothers hand away from helping her up whilst being careful not to pull her heart monitor off.

"I'd have thought you'd have found it difficult to get up considering you have a massive gash on your side." Jackie said looking at her, "Just you take it easy Rose."

"Mum it's not that bad honestly I'm fine..." Rose gasped as moved, feeling the pain in her side intensify. The Doctor was first on his feet this time helping Rose to lay back against the safty of her pillows before looking at Jackie.

"Can you tell the Nurse that she's awake Jackie? And Pete there should be a little shop..." the Doctor said looking round at Pete. "I've heard Grapes are rather good with hospitals you may care to get some."

"Doctor..." Rose started but Pete interrupted her.

"No Rose it's ok..." Pete smiled at her reassuringly, "I need to get something out the car anyway... come on Jackie."

"But..."

"Jackie come on." Pete said again and took his wifes hand leading her out quickly, leaving the other two alone.

"Doctor..."

"It's gone Rose." the Doctor said looking at her, "When that... thing whatever it was, hit you. It damaged you more than Doctors thought and so you miscarried. "

Rose didn't look back at the Doctor, her hand just went to her stomach protectively in an attempt to try and withhold the life that had been inside her a day previously.

"You've been asleep for three days I thought..." It was only when his voice cracked that Rose dare to look at him. She sniffed slightly herself and reached out to grasp his hand despite knowing that it'd hurt her side slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Doctor asked looking at her, "Why didn't..."

"You were in Australia..."

"I rang you everyday... you could have mentioned it." the Doctor said, his tone bitter.

"Are you angry?"

"Yes! No... maybe, I don't know." He sniffed slightly turning away from her. She didn't need a mirror in front of his face to know he was upset, crying wasn't something the Doctor did often but Rose knew when something really got to him. And this, seemed to be one of those times. Especially when in true Doctor fashion he seemed to be hiding it.

Which was what hurt.

Rose tugged on his hand gently, "Doctor look at me."

He looked round, although perhaps slightly glassy eyed he did attempt to smile. "We'll talk about that later... need to concentrate on getting you better not..."

"I'm so sorry Doctor..." Rose sniffed, letting some tears of her own fall. "I didn't think, I..."

"Shhh..." the Doctor said softly, wiping the tear away. "I'm sorry I got mad then... I didn't mean it."

"I'd be mad at me... I am mad at me."

"Well works both ways then doesn't it?" the Doctor replied softly. Rose smiled before coughing slightly as her words choaked in her dry throat. She lay back after the Doctor had helped her to drink the water, before yawning softly. She smiled as she felt the Doctors lips on her cheek and cuddled into his side, trying not to wince at the pain in her side again.

"The painkillers will help when you get your next dosage." the Doctor whispered, stroking her hair gently. Rose stayed quiet listening to the sigle heartbeat inside his chest. She closed her eyes remembering laying in bed next to him that night their baby had been cocived. It wasn't that she didn't want the baby, but Rose hadn't really been able to get her head around the thought of it until now. Which was probably why she found herself sobbing into the Doctors chest all of a sudden, repeting "I'm sorry." over and over again.

"It's not your fault." he whispered in her ear. "It's gonna be ok..."

"It was a living thing Doctor... with a nose, mouth and ears and little tiny..." Rose sniffed. "And it's all my fault..."

"Shhhh..." the Doctor soothed holding her close to him.

"I'm so sorry." Rose said looking up at him, "I've ruined it all..."

"It was an accidental mishap in our life Rose." the Doctor said softly, "Because that's the thing with life isn't it?" the Doctor said looking at her, "Things happen all the time and yet we can't do anything about it, we can't just sit back and leave things alone when actually sometimes it just makes things worse. Sometimes we're too afraid to own up to things and so when we finally do, it's too late. The point is, Rose accidents happen, all the time."

"I know but... I was so scared. I didn't tell you because I was scared... I didn't think you'd want a baby."

"Of course I want a baby..."

Rose laughed slightly before thinking better of it when her side began to sting once again. "That's a good joke Doctor...please stop doing that."

"Rose I'm being serious."

"What?" Rose looked up, looking at him, "But... you don't do domestic."

"No, he doesn't do domestic." the Doctor said looking at her, "When I said I'd choose you over the universe any day, I meant it. Alright, I might not have liked being here at first, it was costraphobia... and...but now, I'm used to it. Rose this is my life, my only life now and I'd much rather spend it with you and any children we may have than alone and unhappy."

Being pregnant had but things into prospective for Rose, she'd finally seen for once in her life that there was perhaps more to life than just her own. She wanted to share it with someone and she knew she could with this version of the Doctor. She should have known those five years ago when he whispered those unforgettable words on Bad Wolf Bay to her.

"Thank you..." Rose whispered.

Rose closed her eyes and pulled the Doctor closer to her, letting herself fall into his embrace gently.

"Oh Rose..." the Doctor replied gently looking at her, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

_TBC:_

**_AN: More coming soon, let me know what you think. :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Firstly, Second Chapter up, I think I put a false statement in the last AN at the beginning of the last bit. This is in no way a one off, it's definitely going to be a more than one chaptered fic.  
The third chapter is in the works, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. Let me know what you think about this one, things start kicking off a little bit more than they had in the last one.  
And I've put the rating up slightly, for the paragraph right below. It's nothing graphic and I don't intend this story to turn into something like that but just to be on the safe side there is sexual situations inside this chapter (and possibly later chapters as well) so for any younger readers you have been warned.  
Hope you like it.  
Beres.**

As he hovered above her he smiled, she was his and he was hers. That was all he needed to know, he bent down to kiss her letting the last remaining strength drain away from him as he felt himself give way inside her body. He smiled against her shoulder, both their bodies smelling sweetly of their night time activity. Her hands stroking the back of his head gently, like they usually did when they were in this sort of situation, meaning she was relaxed. He smiled and kissed her shoulder gently, another normalcy and habit of his whenever they made love.

"You know," Rose started before stopping for a moment, "Oh it doesn't matter."

"What is it?" the Doctor said looking up at her.

"I thought..." Rose started before cutting off again and sniffing slightly. It was only a moment before the Doctor had rolled off her, pulling her into his arms.

"What is it?" he asked gently looking at her.

"When I was pregnant." Rose started again cuddling gently into his chest, "I thought that maybe everything would be ok again."

"What do you mean ok again? Everything was ok..."

"No Doctor you're not getting it." Rose said looking up at him, "I thought that I'd be able to settle, that I'd be able to stop thinking about him."

"Him." the Doctor knew just who "him" was. And if he was honest, he also knew that he hadn't come up a lot in the last few years. Whether that was because Rose didn't want to mention it he wasn't sure, he just assumed that perhaps being in love with a Timelord was one of those things that he wouldn't ever understand. And he wasn't particularly sure whether he should be worried about Roses sudden outburst of confessions.

"When I was pregnant," Rose said looking at him, "Part of me wanted the baby to... bring him back. Because I couldn't... he's all alone, and then I thought that if he did come back then maybe he'd realise he wasn't alone anymore because of the baby and everything would be okay again."

"He's not coming back Rose..."

"Yeah I know." Rose said after a moment, he could see that she was glancing out of the window looking up at the sky. "I just wish he'd have... but he can't. Because he's not like that. He's the Doctor, he's not some ordinary guy that can just settle down and hope that his wounds would be healed up by a baby that wasn't even his."

"Oh good, glad you established the difference between the fathers!" the Doctor said looking at her, "What you trying to say here Rose? That you'd rather be out in the stars and so you have to settle for second best?"

"No!" Rose exclaimed looking at him, "No that's not what I meant at all."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant that...that..." Rose sighed and buried her head inside his chest.

It was awkward situations like these when the Doctor and Rose would find themselves remembering their other life, especially Rose. The travelling and carefree life inside the blue box that would take them anywhere and everywhere in the universe. It seemed that back then everything was prefect, Rose was happy and so was The Doctor.

But they were happy now weren't they? If they were honest, neither of them were so sure anymore. After what had happened with the baby, there'd been a rift inside the both of them. And it was times like this when both of them felt the effect of this rift.

"You're not second best Doctor..." Rose whispered, the light having been turned out a moment before by the now rather narked off Doctor.

"Better be careful what you say, he might hear it and run away again forever."

"Doctor!"

"What Rose?" the Doctor sat up looking down at her, "What do you need to say now because I'm all ears!"

Rose looked at him instantly feeling the guilt inside her intensify at the look on his face. "Doctor I didn't mean it like..."

"Goodnight Rose..." the Doctor said as he laid down facing away from her, obviously not in the mood to talk.

"Doctor please..."

"Goodnight Rose."

Rose laid down next to him looking over her shoulder, she sniffed slightly and soon found herself falling asleep, but couldn't help but notice that the Doctor hadn't touched her once during the course of the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor had brought Rose home two months previously after a two week hospital stay, although Rose hadn't been allowed back to work just yet. The damage to her side was almost healed completely now, but it still left her sore sometimes and Roses Doctors had assured her that the cut would be slow in healing up.

Which meant she spent her days in the little flat frustrated and bored as the day time television got worse as the days flew by. So Rose often found herself thinking back to her travelling days with the Human Doctors duplicate, but perhaps that also meant that she longed to be out in the stars even more so than she had done in the last five years.

The baby hadn't really been discussed much since Rose had come home, both the Doctor and Rose both secretly hiding away thoughts of the future. And both of them were grieving for the loss of a child that neither of them were able to see grow up and become the person they would have been. Although they'd managed to establish more of their own relationship, Rose had often found herself pinned down to the sofa whilst the Doctor explored her chest happily. Not that Rose was complaining, but part of her worried that despite them having taken more steps in their relationship they'd wind up having to keep things from each other. Although when the Doctor had been back to Australia, it gave Rose enough time to get her head around the loss of their child and she hoped the same had happened for him. They didn't need to discuss it did they? Or was that just too much wishful thinking and actually hiding the problem away from what was really going on?

Rose sniffed looking at the picture on the mantle piece of the picture taken from Jackies most recent birthday party, Rose was happily dancing with the Doctor and Tony as music played off in the backgorund. Tony had insisted on hugging The Doctors leg whilst they'd danced, why Rose didn't know but then a seven year old did do odd things like that sometimes and The Doctor hadn't minded at all. So who was Rose to complain about it?

The Doctor had left for work early and quietly that morning, not even looking at Rose as he'd left the room. Although The Doctor hadn't noticed as she'd been pretending to be asleep, but she knew full well that he'd usually kiss her cheek before heading out for a day at Torchwood, and left Rose to sleep the early morning away.

Rose looked round hearing the phone ring and sat down on the sofa hearing the usual beep as someone left a message.

_"Rose?" _great it was her mother. _"You alright Love? Look Pete's just called from Torchwood, apparently John's..." _John, The Doctors other allias and one that Rose found her mother insisted on using whenever they were in conversation, why she didn't know. _"had some sort of meeting he hasn't turned up for, do you know where he is? He didn't come into to work and he hasn't called in sick that I'm aware of.."_

_Rose rolled her eyes getting up and picking the phone up, "What do you mean he didn't turn up for work?"_

_"Exactly what I've just said, he hasn't turned up for it."_

_"He left..." Rose sighed softly before sniffing slightly, "Oh Mum, we had an argument last night... look give me a few hours and I'll call you back. I better go find him..." Rose had put the phone down before Jackie could answer and grabbed her car keys running out of the door._

_The Doctor laughed as Tony swung back and forth on the little swing in the middle of the deserted park. Tony grinning his best three year old grin as he did so. They'd somehow managed to find themselves at the park yet again, Jackie had been rather quick to throw them out the kitchen when they'd decided a food fight was an acceptable bout of play._

_"So then Tony boy!" the Doctor said laughing at the noise Tony, yet again was the adult taken down by the slightlest of rude noises that a three year old could make. The Doctor really didn't understand it._

_"Do you want to go back? I think Mummy wants us home soon..."_

_"Where's Rose gone?" Tony asked as the Doctor slowed down his swing, "Rose is always here on Saturdays."_

_"She had to go shopping with Pete." the Doctor smiled softly again trying not to laugh at the digusted face he got from Tony._

_"I don't like shopping!"_

_"I know you don't, that's why you stayed with me whilst your Mum cooked."_

_"I don't like cooking either!"_

_The Doctor could only laugh, for a three year old Tony really did say "I don't like..." an awful lot. Whether that was because he was going through a phase or not he wasn't sure, whatever the reason for it., The Doctor still found it remarkably amusing._

_"Do you ever get sad?" Tony asked all of a sudden._

_The Doctor looked at the small boy, watching his curiosity grow as he took in all of the park and the Doctor in. Children were curious things, and it always made the Doctor feel that little bit brighter when he realised he could help with Tony's understanding of things._

_"Course I do." the Doctor replied softly, lifting him off the swing, "Why?"_

_"I like coming here when I'm sad. There's big big bigggggggg!!!!" Tony waved his arms around trying to illustrate what he was saying, "Tree!! And then I can climb up it."_

_"Have you ever done that?"_

_"No Mummy doesn't let me." Tony giggled, "She says I might fall off it and if I broke my hand it wouldn't grow back."  
The Doctor laughed and russeled the boys hair, "Well I promise that if I ever get sad and go up a tree I won't brake my arm."_

_"Promise?" Tony asked looking at him._

_"I promise."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It didn't take Rose long to find the park that Rose had remembered from a conversation so long ago, although it wasn't that long. Not really, it just felt like it was a lot longer than it used to be anyway. The car parked up quietly, the last thing she needed was a wild goose chase because the Doctor wouldn't come anywhere near her. Because that what he did, he ran when he couldn't think of anything else to do. And in some respects Rose wondered whether that's why he hadn't gone into work today, she wondered if because he was so hurt by what she'd said the night before that perhaps he'd ran.

The park was small, only having a slide, roundabout and swing for it's younger occupants to play in to their hearts content. But Rose could see instantly why the Doctor favoured it, it was the large oak tree that lay in the middle. Although scolded by cold and rain it still stood out proud and clear in the midst of the park.

The Doctor was in clear vision as she looked up the large oak tree, eyes fixed on the bark as he fiddled away at his buttons, fiddling was often a usual encounter when he was upset. Rose had often found him sitting on the sofa staring away as he fiddled with his buttons lost in thought. Or up a tree, she didn't know why he chose trees but she knew for sure that his favourite tree in the world ws this one. It could have taken her a long time to find him, but with a bit of quick thinking she'd known deep deep down that he might have been here.

"Doctor..."

He didn't respond, just carried on looking off into space as he had been for the past however many hours he'd been here. Rose sighed softly, climbing up the tree herself and it was only when she took his hands that realisation dawned on his face that she was here. He smiled slightly, but Rose couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach his eyes.

The guilt that she'd quickly pushed aside came bubbling up again as she wiped some bark from out of his hair. He didn't make eye contact with her and in the end she wound up pulling his chin up in an attempt to manage it.

"I'm sorry..." Rose whispered looking at him, "Please... just hear me out."

"You didn't ever want that baby did you?" The Doctor said, rather harshly in her opinion.

"John! There's no need..."

"Don't call me John..."

"It's your name!"

"Only on paper!" he shouted basck looking at her. "I know you miss it sometimes Rose, but completely throwing me off like that was harsh and quite frankly rather mean of you."

"I didn't throw you off..."

"Oh you did." the Doctor said looking at her. "Given half a chance you'd have jumped in that TARDIS before it disappeared that day..."

"Doctor..."

"Oh so now you call me that!" The Doctor let go of her hand and jumped down from the tree. "You know Rose, when I found out you'd been pregnant I was glad. Glad that actually for once you might have started thinking of us as a family... as a proper family but you didn't did you?" he asked looking at her, "You've been trying to find a way back to him... you've been hoping that he'd just appear magically and then you could have your happy ever after! But life isn't like that Rose! He's gone alright! The Doctor... the Doctor you love has gone, so your stuck with me whether you like it or not. You know, it's alright remembering him, but moping about after him for the rest of your life isn't. Not when he's right in front of you...the Doctor wouldn't want you to do that and neither do I! He sent me here so he could give you what you'd wanted... what you needed. If you can't accept that I'm him, than I'm the same person then how is this ever going to work?!!" Rose blinked for once second but her eyes flew open as she heard a bang. The Doctor, having fallen straight over a bin and was now in the middle of a pile of rubbish and from what she could see shattered glass.

"Doctor stay..."

"Ow!!"

Rose rolled her eyes and jumped down from the tree going to his aid quickly, and helping him up looking at the bleeding hand he'd gotten. She helped him up from the pile of rubbish and glass and went back to the car silently. The Doctor sunk quietly into the car seat whilst Rose sought out the first aid kit she'd always kept inside the car. Torchwood was a job with many accidents and she'd assumed it may well come in handy one day. The Doctor winced as Rose took his hand and quickly hid it away from her, refusing to meet her eyes once again.

"Doctor stop being difficult." Rose said looking at him, "Please..." she touched his arm gently, managing to coax his hand towards her once again, he winced as she attempted to remove the glass and she instantly grew slower in trying to fix him up. "I'll be gentle I promise."

It didn't take long for her to remove the glass with little ceremony, despite the hisses of pain she was getting with the Doctor she knew full well that he'd refuse to go to hopsital. Another handy skill from Torchwood, all of it's employees got standard medical training and Rose knew quite well how to remove a piece of glass from someones hand.

"Now, you listen to me," Rose said firmly looking at him, "I love the Doctor."

His hearts sank, and he looked away feeling her hand on his chin once again as she turned his head again. "But I love you more because I know you're him..."

Rose cut off and stared at the open doorway as The Doctor ran.

"But I love you more..." she whispered softly, watching as he went off in the distance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor didn't come home for hours after he'd ran off in the park. Rose had sat waiting in the car for two hours, tears silently running down her cheeks as she did so in apprehension that actually she may well have lost the one thing that made this world better. She'd been so lonely before, the Doctor talked about her making him better but he'd made her better as well. Cliché as it sounds, she didn't like the idea of him being gone from her life forever.

Jackie had insisted upon coming around when Rose had explained everything that had happened to her. And Rose soon found that Pete and Tony were sliding in through the doors as well, both packed up with carrots and potatoes under Jackie's orders to let her make Shepards pie.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon enough love..." Pete said softly in Roses ear as she nestled into him.

"What if he doesn't?"

"'Course he will... he loves you. He's upset that's all." Pete replied smiling at her before going off into the kitchen helping Jackie prepare the dinner. It seemed to have become a tradition that Jackie cook in Roses house, despite many of Roses protestations Jackie wasn't having any of it, Rose smiled slightly it seemed Jackie had gotten a bit more of a passion for cooking since coming to the parallel earth.

"But where is he?" Rose said looking at him, "He hurt his hand..."

Rose jumped as the door swung open and The Doctor stood in the middle of the room, soaking wet and by the looks of it a little disgruntled by how his injured hand and newer clear, fresh wounds on his face. Rose didn't hesitate for a moment before she was walking over to him looking up at the large cut in his head.

"Oh god... what have you done?" she asked gently, the anger building up in her quickly vainishing with sympathy as he fell into her embrace his need for comfort obvious.

"Mum! Get the first aid kit!" Rose shouted through to her mother.

"What why..." Jackie started but Rose soon interrupted her as she wrapped a handy towel around the Doctor and helped him onto the sofa.

"Just do it Mum!"

A cup of tea and cleaning cuts up later and the Doctor was quite happily munching away on a piece of shortbread hapily, whilst Rose busied herself with cleaning his other cuts in an attempt to do it relatively painlessly.

"What happened to you?" she asked looking at him, putting the dressings down and turning his face towards her. "You were fine other than you hand..."

"I'm sorry I ran away Rose." The Doctor said quietly, not answering the question. "And I'm sorry I over reacted last night."

"You didn't..."

"Yes I did." he insisted and sushed Rose when she began to protest. "I'm sorry, I know you love me. And I know that the other me has a special place in your heart as well but..."

"Doctor I mean what happened to your head?" Rose asked looking at him, "Tell me..."

"I was getting flowers." he started looking at her, "I wanted to come home and tell you everything I just have done," he felt Roses arm on his tighten slightly she must have known full well that something about this wasn't going to be good and needed to fell he was alive. "Now don't go mad...promise me you won't go..."

"Doctor!" Rose said laughing slightly, "Why would I go mad? It's not as if did you did this yourself!"

"Alright, alright, just..." The Doctor trailed off cuddling into Roses side, deciding not to pursue the subjects any futher until The Doctor was ready to talk. Rose held him close, kissing his head gently as Jackie, Pete and Tony crept out the front door, obviously having decided to leave them be until morning.

"What happened to us Rose?" the Doctor said quietly after a few minutes. "Since when did we become so..."

"Domestic?" Rose enquired looking at him, "Normal?"

"Yeah."

"Well I suppose it's what happens when you get dumped back on Earth." Rose concluded to herself, although saying it out loud it was one of those moments where she found her thoughts were coming out loud rather than just inside her head.

"Let's go somewhere..."

"What?"

"Let's get out of here... out of London." she could hear the urgency in his voice and looked up at him, stopping him from sitting bolt upright as she did so.

"Doctor what's going on?"

"Nothing..." he replied quietly kissing her shoulder gently, "Please can we just get out of here?"

"Your getting restless aren't you?" Rose said looking at him, trying not to laugh at his awkwardness.

"No! I just..."

"Need to get away?" Rose stayed quiet for a moment, "I was so scared when you went off to Australia. I thought that... maybe you'd not want to come home again. That maybe you'd like it too much over there and decide that type of life tha you had over there was the right one for you and... and..."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled her into a kiss to stop her banter deciding she should know full well what he intended. "Stop worrying." he smiled and storked some hair behind her ear gently, "Yes I do miss the travelling, but I'll come home when we want to, when you..." he trailed off. "What I mean is, when the times right and it's decided to come home, then I will do. But... I think we both need some time to recuperate and talk... Rose we haven't talked about the baby or..."

"That was my fault."

"Do you see why we need to talk?" the Doctor asked gently looking at her, "It doesn't matter how I got these cuts and bruises, what matters is making sure your ok again. So when the time comes, we could... well... I mean... we..."

"Doctor..." Rose asked quietly, a small smile on her lips. "Are you asking me if I want to have a baby?"

"Well..."

It didn't take a moment before the Doctor found himself flattened against the side of the sofa, a very happy blonde on top of him as she made out with him. Other than last night they hadn't really taken their relationship much further, in fact it felt like it was on hold more than anything else. Rose hoped more than anything, that whatever this newly wanted holiday the Doctor appeared to want to have that they make sure at the end of his, all their little mishaps were taken away.

Rose lay her chest on the Doctors, letting him hold her close, comfort for both of them seemed evident right at this very moment and Rose couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if the Doctor, the Timelord Doctor had been here with her instead. Sometimes Rose found herself longing for that kind of life again but when she looked up at this Doctors face she knew she belonged with him. She just hoped the Doctor agreed with that one and she wouldn't find him leaving her after years of domestics.

If only she knew the Doctor was having the same doubts.

Rose pulled away looking down into the Doctors deep brown eyes before asking, "What as any of that got to do with you telling me what happened?"

"Shhh Rose..." he said quietly, pulling her into another kiss.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh Rose, do you really have to go?" Jackie whined as she looked nervously at the overly packed convertible Rose had insisted they use for their trip. Rose only looked up briefly for her Mother to assume that she'd registered what Jackie had said. Typical, Jackie complaining about something Rose did in her life, Rose didn't think that she'd ever done something without Jackie having complained about something.

"Mum... we need to get away for a bit," Rose replied, attempting to close the now full to the brim boot.

"Why?"

"You know why Mum."

"But he got beaten up only last night," Jackie exceeded, "You can't tell me you haven't thought about that Rose... he's not well enough to go. And neither are you!"

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed looking at her, "I'm perfectly well enough to handle a few nights away and so is he. It was his idea in the first place so I think he can handle it."

"What if he doesn't want to come home?"

"Mum don't..." Rose said looking at her, "Please just don't, look, we're going... I don't know. He's got some trip sorted out in his head and until he's travelled a bit he won't relax. And neither will I if I'm honest..."

"I thought that..."

"You thought what Mum?" Rose said looking back at her, "That he'd just... comply to living on Earth easily? That he'd take me in his arms, marry me, then we'd have a dozen kids and life would be perfect?"

Jackie stayed quiet for a moment, pondering on just how to answer that, "Rose I'm just worried for you... your side hasn't healed properly I don't want you to go over exciting yourselves and then wind up in hospital again because the wounds got worse."

"The Doctors said it'll heal slowly, it's the way... when I was shot, the guns that was used had this affect on people. But they said that so long as I dressed it properly then I wouldn't have anything to worry about..."

"And since when did you go throwing the bandages in the bin Rose?" Jackie asked gently, too many worries were going through Jackie's head right at this moment and it was only proved to be true when Rose's face paled slightly at her Mothers question.

"Mum I haven't..."

Rose stalled in her sentence when she looked over at the bandages and padding Rose had thrown away in the bin earlier that morning. The Doctor hadn't been bothered when they'd made love over the last couple of months that Rose had been bandaged up, in fact he'd found it rather amusing and Rose hadn't complained as they spend their evenings exploring each other gently. But he'd been compassionate about it as well, he wouldn't have just laughed in her face, more often than not she'd find him worrying about whether it was healing up alright or not. When she looked at herself in the mirror now it didn't feel right she should be wearing it still, it felt like she was concealing things from the Doctor. And that included her body, she felt guilty enough after what had happened with the baby.

"Please Sweetheart..." Jackie said softly, pressing the bandages into Roses hands, "If you're going to go away, then at least take care of yourself. If not for your sake then for the Doctors... there's something wrong with you both."

"Mum we're both fine..."

"I wouldn't call someone who can't even talk about their own child fine Rose." Jackie insisted looking at her before giving her a gentle hug, "Take care love... please."

Rose sniffed slightly and cuddled into her mothers embrace, she had been so determined not to need the bandages, she'd just wanted things to be the way they were before the accident. She'd wanted... a lot of things that perhaps wouldn't come true now. But she wasn't going to give up that easily either and she found herself packing the bandages for the sake of making her Mother quiet about such things.

"Rose!" The Doctors voice echoed out around the courtyard and Rose faked a smile as she turned to see him coming towards them, bag in hand and his face full of obvious excitement. It made Roses heart flutter as she saw him looking slightly happier than he had done all day. They'd both woken up on the sofa that morning, an evening of chatting of plans and uncertainties had soon sent them both to sleep soon enough.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep! Bye Mum! I'll call you when we get there!" Rose grinned and kissed her Mothers cheek throwing the car keys to the Doctor before climbing into the car seat.

"Bye Jackie!" The Doctor said smiling at her before getting in the car, and driving off beginning they're journey towards the unknown. The city was always pretty in the Doctors opinion as it came towards sunset, but not as pretty he knew as the countryside they were heading for. He planned to drive through the night and see where they wound up, costraphobia wasn't something he'd felt all that often. Not nowadays anyway, it was only when he was feeling at his lowest that he needed to get away, he just wasn't overly sure whether Rose had noticed this tendency of his.

He smiled softly seeing Rose had fallen asleep fairly soon after leaving London, the motorway getting quieter and quieter as time went on, the sun now having completely disappeared into the horizon. A red light began to gain the Doctor's attention followed by the shrieking of the siren, the Doctor sighed softly, pulling the car over. He looked into the wind mirror and saw a large policeman getting the out the car. The Doctors lip began to hurt as he remembered what had happened last night, still too afraid to talk about it to Rose for dear of what she might think or do. In fact the Doctor hadn't mentioned a thing, he'd been on the way for flowers when a police man, looking rather like the one who was getting closer and closer to the car decided to take his anger out on the Doctor.

The tapping on the window was what eventually woke Rose up, she looked round and jumped slightly seeing a Police Man, what was a Police Man doing at the door of their car? The Doctor hadn't been speeding had he? No surely not, Rose knew the Doctor wasn't the type of person to do that not on a motor way anyway, she knew full well he had more sense than that.

The Doctors hand was suddenly in hers squeezing it gently, as he locked the doors. Although Rose wasn't entirely sure why he needed comforting about this for the moment.

"Aww come on Mate, I only need a word!" The Police man shouted through the window.

"Doctor..." Rose whispered looking at him, "Open the window, he's not gonna do any harm." she smiled softly and reached for the button but his hand stilled her and she found herself looking up at him, confused over what was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Rose you trust me don't you?" The Doctor whispered back.

"Of course I do."

"Good," he replied undoing his seat belt, "Then whatever happens, do not, get out of this car until I'm back you got that?"

"Come on Johnny kins! Need a word with ya now!" the Police man exclaimed, grinning a grin that in some ways scared Rose., his blackened teeth, and long matted black hair making her assume that he wasn't just any police man.

"What the hell is going on Doctor?" Rose looked at the Doctor, staring intensely at him trying to work out what was going on through his defensive, emotionless face.

"Promise me you'll stay in this car and not get out..."

"Doctor!"

"Promise me!"

Rose moved back slightly, slightly shocked at his sudden outburst. She could tell from his expression that there wasn't going to be any backing down on his behalf and she soon found herself giving into his request, despite her urgency to try and find out what the matter with him was. "Alright... alright. I promise, I won't get out the car."

It was too quiet , Rose thought as she looked out of the car door. Watching carefully as the Doctor and this strange looking police man carried off into the distance. How did they know each other? Rose knew all of the Doctors friends and she knew full well none of them looked like that. He didn't sound Australian so she didn't think it was some stowaway from there, in fact it rather worried her that The Doctor hadn't mentioned him before hand. Rose was just getting drowsy again when the bang that sounded suspiciously like a gun sounded. She soon found herself sitting bolt upright in the seat and paling at the sight of the Doctor laying on the floor at the edge of the road, the policeman and his firearm running off into the darkness.

TBC:


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to **cytherea999** on LJ for the beta help! :D Hope you enjoy it, more coming soon.  
Beres. x

It was late, he knew that. He knew that full well as he looked out through the window of Torchwoods tall offices. He should have been home hours ago, Jackie would most likely be going mad but then again he'd only be half an hour longer and he'd be home. Running an organisation like Torchwood was something that seemed to keep everyone busy, and although sometimes it required Pete to stay on later than he'd wanted, he still wouldn't change his job. Pete sighed to himself and drained the last of his coffee, before picking up his pen and finishing off the paper he had beneath him. However the peace and quiet was short lived when the door to his office was pulled open violently. Simmons, one of Torchwoods security guards had obviously almost ran all the way up here, but then that was usual wasn't it? He did seem to be in a bit of a flutter.

"Simmons..." Pete started looking at him, "What ever's the matter?"

"I need to show you something." Simmons said and plonked a large television screen onto the desk before Pete could protest.

"Several reports of violent attacks have been witnessed over the last few weeks." Simmons said calmly turning on the television screen.

"Well Simmons this is London we're talking about, there are violent attacks all the time." Pete said looking at him. "I hope this is going somewhere constructive, I need to get home soon."

"I promise you it is, Sir." Simmons replied.

The television screen turned on, a street; just an ordinary little street came into view. People walking past happily and normally, chattering away in the normal lunch time happiness that seemed to glow around them. Pete watched in silence as a large police car pulled up, a red siren light going round and round in it's usual way. A man walked out, long black greasy hair obvious as he walked into the nearby shop. A man walked by on his own, and Pete jumped back slightly when he saw the man from the police car jump out of the shops entrance and begin to beat up the civilian. It didn't take him long and the greasy haired man was soon driving off in his fake police car as the screen went blank.

"Why show me this?" Pete asked looking at Simmons, "This is a case for the Police, they're the people who chase after criminals. We chase Alien..."

"Yes I know Sir, but there's something you need to see." Simmons replied

Simmons turned the screen back on, more shots showing the police car pulling up, the greasy haired man getting out of the car and attacking his victims one by one. Each one getting more and more violent, Pete furrowed his brow when it came to the last one. The Police Car drove up the curb, however this time the man didn't get out until a very recognisable man in a blue suit walked down the street. Well that would have explained why the Doctor hadn't attended work yesterday, although Rose had explained about their argument Pete was still after an answer as to why his supposed son in law hadn't turned up to his desk. And it appeared that flower buying was on the Doctors agenda as just before the greasy haired man attacked him and pulled him into the nearby alleyway. Pete winced and closed his eyes not wanting to witness an attack so close to home as that was, and only looked again when he was assured it had been turned off.

"Who is that man?" Pete asked looking at Simmons. "He's attacking innocent people."

"I don't know his name Sir, I'm afraid it remains anonymous to us all. But I have noticed that the people that the people he targets are always male."

"Any specific similarities between the attacks?" Pete enquired turning the monitor on again and studying the car on the screen.  
"All the victims are male, same type of attack... nothing out the ordinary as such. He's just a bit odd, I mean there are plenty of attacks like this in London I know, but I really don't think this guy is just the usual sort of hooligan that Scotland Yard are used to."

Pete nodded collecting up his papers and picking the phone up from the desk, deciding a warning call to Rose may be appropriate. He'd have to tell Jackie everything when he got back, but he knew that his wife may well worry about Rose and attempt to run after her if he were not there to stop her. Jackie Tyler was hard to stop when she had a mission on her mind and stopping the Doctor and Rose perhaps was one of them. Although the moment a holiday had been mentioned at Lunch this afternoon Jackie had gone into mother hen mode and insisted they stay behind, much to Roses dismay. And Pete knew full well that if Jackie cottoned onto to anything of this, she'd be out that door with Tony in a flash and Pete didn't think that a five month pregnant woman should perhaps be doing that.

"I'd investigate this man." Pete said looking at him, "Subtly, I don't want you following his every move. I want you to monitor the likely places that he goes to, I want to know if he has a family, where he lives, and most of all where he comes from originally and what his name is. Your right there is something un normal like about him and I think Torchwood are just the right people to investigate it. The more we know about him then if there's any more attacks the safer the victims will be." Pete said looking at Simmons. "Has anyone died?"

"Not as of now." Simmons replied, "But two of the victims have wound up in hospital."

"Then we know he's dangerous enough to hospitalise people, and if he's dangerous enough for that then he's likely to be capable of killing someone. Gather any and all the information you have on this guy and if it's more than an ordinary threat then I want to send a team out when we notice he's doing one of these attacks."

"Yes Sir." Simmons replied, picking the television up and trooping over to the door.

"Oh and Simmons," Pete started looking at him once again, "Make sure that there's a security guard around my daughter and my wife's homes. I don't want something to happen to them when they're on their own. I know he's only targeting men but in a way that makes the women in mine and Johns life in slightly more danger than we want them to be."

"Consider it done Sir."

Simmons left the office, plunging the room into silence and apparent darkness, as the lights appeared to have flicked off in the last ten seconds. Pete sighed softly rubbing his fingers along the bridge of his nose, he looked up at the clock and groaned. Despite anything else that might be happening, he really was going to be in for it when he got home.

~***~

Rose was running, and she known she'd promised the Doctor that she would stay inside the car until he came back. But after witnessing what had just happened to him, she doubted that anyone in their right minds would just stay in the car! She hadn't even bothered to close the car door she realised as she knelt down next to the limp form of the Doctor but that didn't matter.

This felt too much like déjà vu, all she needed now was a Dalek to appear shout "Exterminate!!" at the top of it's voice and she'd find herself watching the Doctor as he regenerated in front of her eyes yet again. Because if she was honest, she really didn't want to have to watch that again. The first time it had happened it had felt like her heart was breaking afterwards. But she hadn't realised that it was such a big thing for the Doctor as well, it was like finding yourself, finding who you were and what you believed in all over again. And alright perhaps that didn't differ so much from Doctor to Doctor, but didn't the man outside change each time? Wouldn't that be hard enough for him? She wasn't sure, she'd have to quiz her Doctor later on about that. She just hoped beyond anything, that there'd be someone to hold the Timelords hand when the time of regeneration did eventually come.

"Doctor..." she said softly, "Doctor it's me... please say something..." She rolled him over gently, knowing full well she shouldn't attempt to do much else. She didn't know what had happened to him, she'd only heard a gun. It doesn't necessarily mean that there had been one does it? His eyes were closed against the world, which in her opinion wasn't the best of circumstances. She'd feel a lot better if he'd been awake but she'd deal with that later. She looked down his body, something she'd gotten increasingly nervous about over the last few seconds. He didn't appear to be hurt, not from anything she could see. She didn't know if that was something she should be relieved about or not, but at least he wasn't bleeding all over the floor and... and... and...

"Doctor? Doctor can you hear me?"

He groaned.

Roses heart skipped a beat and she smiled softly when she saw his eyes flicking open. Oh thank god he was alive.

"Rose..."

"Hello." she said softly, wiping some hair behind his ear. "Are you alright? I heard a shot..."

"We need to get out of here." he said sitting up but groaned and clutched his side.

Rose didn't need a second answer at where he'd been hurt, it was already obvious and lifting his shirt she could tell immediately what sort of gun it had been. The Disclaimer 340, was a new invention at Torchwood and right at this very moment it hadn't passed any security protocols neither health and safety. But Rose could tell from the way it had bruised the Doctors skin that someone must have nicked one from the labs. Whenever a new gun was in the process of being made, much to the Doctors protests, Rose insisted that she found out the damage it could do to someone and had them tested. It just seemed that The Doctor had been this particular guns Guinea Pig. The Doctor groaned again as she examined his side and she squeezed his hand gently, helping him to sit up.

"It's alright, I've got you." Rose said softly, kissing his head, "You're just bruised that's all...much as I wanted this holiday, I think we need to get home..."

"No," the Doctor replied quickly, "We need to carry on."

"Doctor you're hurt..."

"Nothing that won't heal up over night." he replied stubbornly in the cheery voice that she always recognised when he was determined to do something, "We need to go."

"But..."

"No, we're carrying on." the Doctor said looking at her and stood up wincing as he did so. Rose didn't have time to argue as he'd held his hand out to her and was sprinting back to the car before she could do anything to stop him. Well if he was going to be his usual self, and be stubborn as a mule then she should at least let him rest and drive.

"I'll drive..."

"But.."

"Doctor you've been shot." she stated gently, pushing him gently into the passenger seat. "If you're so sure you'll get better just like that then you're gonna rest until we get to the hotel."

"Rose I don't..."

"And no complaining." Rose replied quickly, looking at him going round the side of the car and climbing inside, with a little difficulty but she decided to ignore his protests for the moment. She didn't know what had been going on, and in some ways she didn't like it. She was usually so in control of things, if something was going wrong then the Doctor would have told her surely? But he hadn't had he? And now this had happened.

"That guy... he was the one who hurt you yesterday wasn't he?" Rose said quietly.

"Just drive Rose. The hotels only about half an hour from here..."

"Doctor.." Rose said looking back at him, "Answer me."

"I can't." he whispered. "I can't, not now. Please Rose just drive."

"What the hell is going on?!" Rose shouted, nerves getting the better of her. He wasn't answering her questions at all, which wasn't something she knew that the Doctor did often, it was completely out of character for him. Which in some ways, had Rose worrying even more. And it was obvious he was in pain, the way he was holding onto his side didn't make her feel any better about things.

"Just drive!!"

The Doctor looked out through the window as he heard the car starting up, Rose sitting in silence as she did so obviously concentrating on the road and her thoughts. If he was honest he hated lying to her, he knew he should have said something about all of this sooner. But the truth was he was just trying to protect her. He just hoped when Rose did eventually find out, that she'd see it in the same way. He closed his eyes against the pain in his side, letting the world drift into darkness.

~***~

When he woke up, it was because someone was lightly tapping his shoulder. A bright light above him make his squint slightly as he was brought back into the ordinary world. He looked up and smiled softly as Rose helped him out of the car seat and into a nearby hotel, to which she'd obviously already gotten acquainted with as she was holding a key in her hand.

He didn't often find himself in lifts; he usually insisted that he take the stairs. Partly because when he'd first arrived here he'd found the space felt like it was far too claustrophobic for him. Like a lot of things had been when he'd first arrived here on Earth. He did miss the stars sometimes, but he had Rose now. He would rather spend a lifetime with her rather than living amongst the stars without her. He just hoped that she knew that herself.

The hotel wasn't anything fancy, but then considering he'd booked it right at the last minute only proved to show that sometimes cheap and last minute holidays were always available, especially if you were willing to take comfort rather than luxury. This was Rose and the Doctor, not some high class family where everything had to be perfect because life wasn't like that at all. If anything the Doctor knew well it was that life didn't always go to plan.

They stayed silent as they went up inside the lift, as if they were in between worlds that neither of them truly belonged in anymore. At least that's what it felt like sometimes, especially when they had fights. It would often leave them both feeling alone and unwanted by anything and everything around them. The lift juddered slightly, not something you would get in a five star hotel! But it was a safe hiding place for them, for now at least. The Doctor knew full well that they'd have to move on by morning.

Like the hotel, the room wasn't five stars; a small double bed took up the majority of the room. A cockeyed wardrobe that must have been far too small to fit anything inside it. The Doctor saw Rose disappearing into the bathroom and he fell down onto the bed gladly, wincing as the pain in his side intensified slightly.

Rose's return was obvious when the mattress dipped slightly and he felt two warm hands on his head rubbing through his hair. He smiled feeling his muscles instantly relax and kissed her back when he felt two lips on his own, and if his side wasn't hurting to much then he wouldn't resist to pull back and make love to her right there and then. However he knew that the pain in his side would maintain throughout and he felt himself pulling away, he smiled as he opened his eyes to look upon her.

"How's your side?" Rose said seriously, looking at him he laughed slightly, she'd obviously been thinking the same thing with that one.

"Do you want the truth?"

"You know I do Doctor," Rose replied softly sitting up from him and looking down at him. A slight terror seemed to be on her face. Which he know he wouldn't have helped by refusing to tell her anything on the car journey over here. The Doctor sighed softly, and let himself cuddle into Roses side gently wincing as the bruise from the gun was knocked ever so slightly.

"You're hurting..."

"Rose I'm fine." The Doctor said gently smiling weakly at her, "It's no worse than your side anyway. How is it by the way?"

"Don't change the subject."

He waited a few minutes, silence creeping through the room as the clock ticked away. The Doctor knew full well that come bed time that clock would have its batteries taken out by Rose. He looked up into Roses concerned face and sighed softly, the time had come to tell her everything.

That he could anyway.

"Who was that man Doctor?" Roses quiet voice asked looking at him as she did so. He could hear that she was scared and had been ever since the incident earlier that evening. This wasn't turning out to be the holiday that The Doctor had been planning for. Believe it or not, he honestly hadn't been expecting to meet the Policeman again this evening or anytime for the rest of life either. It was just one of those things that seemed to happen and The Doctor didn't have any control over it.

"I don't know who he is." The Doctor started, "But he's dangerous, that's for sure. I can tell you right this very second that the man we saw today is one of the most dangerous men there is on this planet."

"Well... why haven't you...."

"Shhh..." The Doctor said sitting up with a wince and looking at Rose gently. "When I came home yesterday evening, battered and bloodied it was because he found me and... well I won't spare you the details because you can probably guess."

Rose was unusually quiet for a few moments, not letting the shock of what happened to The Doctor effect her quite yet. She didn't think bursting into tears when he was obviously in pain was the best thing to do, she squeezed his hand as he let out a shallow breath. He smiled up at her, obviously attempting to hide the truth.

Very Doctor like indeed, that was the problem with the Doctor. He'd gotten such a gob that he could save the universe a few times with it. However when it came to problems, he wouldn't ever say a word. It really was a very frustrating characteristic of the Doctors and one that perhaps would never go away no matter how much Rose tried to get him talking. But then she hadn't been talking all that much herself lately.

She just hoped that whoever...or whatever this Policeman was, that he wasn't going to be too dangerous for them. The last thing that she needed was for him to be hurt even more than he already was.

"You need pain killers Doctor." Rose said quickly getting up and grabbing her jumper, putting it over her head. She watched as he turned over what he said inside his head a few times and smiled shyly at the small nod of approval she got from him. "They'll do it in reception, well they should do anyway. I'll go get you some and then maybe you could get some sleep?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose turned round looking him in the eye and smiling softly as she remembered the way he was looking at her. It usually meant he wanted something, or perhaps sometimes, it also meant that he was attempting to tell her something that she might not want to hear right at this very second. At least that's what had happened in the past, she could remember one stormy night when they'd been sent away on a Zeppelin together with a Torchwood mission. The Doctor had promised her that if anything ever happened to her that was bad then he'd make sure she was safe. Maybe that was why he was so secretive about the whole thing, and if Rose were honest she wasn't too sure she liked it.

"Be careful yeah? I don't know who's lurking about out there..." The Doctor said sitting up slightly more, and wincing as he did so. "But I think you're right, I do need painkillers."

"Yeah, well if you're not better soon I'm taking you to hospital whether you like it or not. You might be stubborn sometimes Doctor but I'm not letting you get hurt..." Rose said she looked up at him and smiled softly, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you in a minute." Rose said, laughing at the pleading look from the Doctor, which she knew full well, meant that he wanted more of her kisses. But she wouldn't regret it, once he was fully recovered he'd be able to do a lot more than kisses.

It reminded her very much of the way they'd been on a little Greek Island, where they'd both shared their second "first" kiss after arriving here on the parallel universe. That excluded the kisses on cheeks and cuddles they'd been giving each other for... well ever since they'd gotten here and met this version of the Doctor. If only she knew right then, as she looked at the Doctor smiling softly as she did so, that it might have been the last one she'd ever share with the Doctor.

~***~

One Year Earlier:

"Actually, I quite enjoyed it." the Doctor said laughing softly, as he and Rose walked along the little Greek beach they'd gotten accustomed to over the last two days. Jackie and Pete had decided all of a sudden that they were to have a holiday. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but Rose and himself had somehow wound up on a little Greek Island surrounded by a load of white sand and up to their noses in Olives and Wine.

Not that either of them were complaining.

He smiled looking over at Rose as she lay herself down and sprawled out over the little beach rug Rose had insisted they bring on their trip, and despite the Doctors protestations about how he thought very much the sand wouldn't be grateful by being covered up. The Doctor then went off into a full blather on how Sand was actually a living, breathing animal and that if Rose were being laid on she wouldn't find it so fun to be covered up and sat on. It was one of those tiny make believe little things that he was so well with coming up with, and if she was honest, she didn't mind listening to him bantering on.

"You," Rose said sitting up and looking at him, a mock disgusted look on her face, "You enjoyed Marmite?"

"Course I enjoyed Marmite! Shame they don't have it here on this world. Alright it's perhaps not something you'd associate Greece with but..." The Doctor exclaimed looking back at her, "It tastes all... Marmitey..."

"Oh and it's nice is it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. Like I said, it's all... Marmitey."

Rose laughed and nudged the Doctors arm gently, "Marmitey? I don't think that's even a word!"

"Well," The Doctor concluded, thinking about it for a moment, "It may not be in the English Dictionary, however it's still a plausible word to use. And therefore, I think I'm allowed... well almost sure, ok I'm sure, well actually maybe not. But the point is, I can use it all I like." he grinned, "The Doctor using an unfamiliar word to the Dictionary doesn't mean the world's gonna implode."

Rose laughed and smiled up at him, "I think the Dictionary might have something to say about that!"

"Oh really?" he grinned at her, and leaned over her position of laying in the sand and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Well, do you know what I think?"

"Ohh you thinking?" Rose muttered softly, "Dangerous that is!"

"Oi!" He whacked the side of her arm playfully and flopped back onto his back. The Greek sun shining in his eyes slightly and Rose laughed as he squinted and mocked himself to be blinded as he rolled over onto his back.

Rose smiled at him gently from her position on the floor, both of them just enjoying being in each others presence. Although they'd spent every day together since they'd arrived here, they hadn't had much time to just be alone. And a holiday certainly wasn't something that either of them wanted to turn down when it was offered to them. Rose hadn't been able to have a proper holiday for a long time and was rather relived when they'd managed to pull it off.

She gazed into the Doctors chocolate brown eyes and smiled softly, she didn't know what quite happened next. But she felt her lips on his own and they were kissing, it wasn't something that she'd meant to happen and she was sure the Doctor hadn't planned it either but here they were, kissing in the middle of a Greek Beach.

Slight cliché?

Neither of them cared.

"When you were with me... the Timelord you that is." Rose started when they'd pulled apart and cuddled into each others embraces. "Did you ever think that..." she trailed off looking at the rug.

"Think what?"

"Think that we would be together forever?" Rose said looking at him, "You asked me once and I replied with..."

"Forever." the Doctor replied and smiled softly, "Yes I remember that day very clearly."

"You're right, Humans decay, wither and die... and I just assumed that...I'm scared something might happen, I don't understand it... I mean..."

"Rose," The Doctor started looking at her, "Nothing is going to happen."

"How do you know?" Rose said quietly, looking at him. "What if a load of Greek Cheese decided to eat my insides up and then..."

The Doctor laughed and held her closer to him, kissing her head gently in an attempt to calm her down. "I promise I'll look after you Rose Tyler. No matter what, I'll be there for you. If something happened at Torchwood then I'd look day and night until I found you okay?"

"Promise?" Rose whispered.

"I promise." The Doctor whispered back, the emotion and intensity in his eyes making Rose shiver slightly before she'd gotten pulled into a kiss once again.

He'd been sitting inside the small car park at the back of what seemed like a shabby enough hotel. It was all very well the Doctor going off in his car, with his little girlfriend. But he knew that The Doctor didn't know he was here. He'd made sure when he'd shot him, that the solution inside the gun had been able to send him to sleep for enough time to grab his different awaiting car and follow them, both the Doctor and Rose unaware of his presence behind him.

The Doctor had been easy bait. Without a TARDIS, a Timelord was easily tracked down. There's only a certain amount of places that he could run to now. And it seemed that this little hotel in the middle of nowhere seemed to be the place to run to.  
His plan would work.

He got out of the car, his muddied black boots hitting the ground heavily as he clobbered forward. The wind blowing in his face as he neared the entrance to the door he'd been planning to go through for months now. But this was only the beginning of it, once he had the Tyler girl then he'd really be on his way to completing his mission. When you watched films, it was clear that in order to get what they wanted, you had to steal something that would get the hero's attention.

The hotel reception was quiet as he walked into the room, he receptionists doing their job quietly. And he could only smirk as he walked straight past the said receptionist without any trouble. He ducked down behind some kind of large plant that they usually found in these kinds of places, watching as the lift nearby opened. He could only smile as he realised who it was.

Rose Tyler, had just come out of the door and was making her way to the reception desk. Another welcome distraction for him, he smiled as he slipped around the doorway to stay away from Roses attention.

"Excuse me Sir, I don't suppose you have any Codeine do you?" Rose asked, her blonde hair falling gently over her shoulders and she smiled sweetly at the man behind the desk.

"I'll just go and see, I'm not sure we're authorised to sell it anymore." the receptionist replied before he disappeared into a small backroom.

Which left Rose alone at the counter. The Policeman sneaked out of the stairways door and crept quietly along the back wall of the room. Watching Rose intently as he did so, he secured his hand on the weapon hidden away inside the depths of his pockets. He was slightly disappointed when he realised that it was nothing too harmful, in this job he knew full well the more harmful something is then the more effective something could be on a kidnapping trip could be.

He saw Rose flinch as he turned the lights off, the room now in pitch darkness and he crept across quietly.

"What's..." Rose started but didn't finish her sentence as she let out a scream echoing right through his ears and no doubt letting the rest of the building know she was there. He grabbed her pulling her back whilst she struggled in his grip, shouting out for help as he dragged her away into the unknown.

TBC:


End file.
